


Distractions

by sophiestormborn



Category: Horrible Histories, Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestormborn/pseuds/sophiestormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Willbond got a lot more than he bargained for when the tousled haired, minstrel eyed, Mat enrolled for his Shakespeare class. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time for Baybond as well as m/m smut, so if it isn't any good please don't hesitate to point it out! I hope you enjoy it regardless :)

Ben hunched over his desk, swiveling his chair side to side as he tried to concentrate on the bland introductory essays he was supposed to be marking for his next period freshman class. At least he was telling himself that’s why he was practically lying on his desk to pretend to mark. In reality he knew that the angle he was at made it harder to stare at the minstrel eyed junior almost sinfully nibbling at his pen in the second row. Mat Baynton was one of only 17 students enrolled in his Focus on Shakespeare class and Ben was almost ashamed at the pleasure the close proximity of a small class brought him to Mat. Almost. The bell rang for lunch, shaking Mr. Willbond from his inappropriate train of thought and leading him instead to collect tests from the disgruntled, underprepared students already grumbling about the severity of his questions while they packed up their things. Ben went to grab Mat’s test, averting his eyes from the boy’s perfectly tousled -perfectly touchable- brown curls, yet he gasped as he felt a thin-fingered hand wrap around his wrist. Ben looked down to see two dark pools staring, no pleading, at him.

“Do you think I could have a few more minutes, Sir?” Mat asked with a slightly apologetic smile on his all-too-kissable lips.

“Um-I, um I don’t see why not. Just a few minutes more.” Ben managed to stammer out, still half concentrated on the warm pressure of Mat’s fingers against his undoubtedly quickening pulse.

“That’s all I’m asking for Mr. Willbond.” the boy offered up another irresistible smile. “Thank you.”

Ben nodded in response, and went back to his desk covered in papers that he knew would not be marked. Instead he busied himself with sorting out the random mess of things in his desk drawers in a not-so-subtle attempt to drown out the harmonious humming coming from the second row. An unanticipated shiver went down Ben’s spine as the click of the automatic lock sounded through them room with the exit of the last student. He risked a glance up to find those long fingers dancing through that hair with a tortuous slowness, occasionally pulling a piece and twirling it around in a painfully delicate and precise motion. So precise, in fact, that Ben could think it choreographed, as if the young man in front of him could be teasing him- Mat’s eyes darted up suddenly, making Ben jump and slam his thumb in the drawer he forgot it was in.

“Shit,” he muttered, instinctively shoving the digits in his mouth to dull the ache.

“Are you okay, Mr. Willbond?” Mat’s eyebrows seemed to climb into his hair with the question.

“Um-” Ben watched as the concern flooded those dark, deep eyes, noting the slight tilt of Mat’s head as he awaited an answer. Ben snapped out of it, shaking his head and taking his thumb from his mouth. “Ah, yeah. Sorry about the language, just a silly thing really, you know drawer and such.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mat asked, getting up from his desk and coming around to lean on the side of Ben’s. He inched closer, so that his leg was almost touching Ben’s knee, more than near enough to see the slight flush on his teacher’s face at the impending closeness. Mat took Ben’s hand in his own, ignoring his teacher’s fumbling protests. “It is turning a little red, Sir. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Well- I, I mean it stings a bit but that’s to be expecte- Wait, what are you doing?”

“Helping,” Mat said simply with the traces of a smirk on his lips before they wrapped softly around Ben’s thumb, the heat of his mouth and the prodding presence of his tongue eliciting a soft moan from the older man in front of him. He continued to work at the thumb, all thoughts of healing abandoned in favor of observing the effect it had on dear Mr. Willbond

“You- Ah, you really shouldn’t be doing that,” Ben scrambled for the words he had no desire to say. “Mat, you have to... your test, you have to go finish your test, yes.”

“But, Mr. Willbond,” Mat dropped Ben’s hand, the expression on his face dancing a dangerous line between confused and utterly amused. He stepped forward so that their knees knocked and Ben had to tilt his head back to see Mat’s smirking face. “I finished my test ten minutes ago.”

Ben parted his lips, confusion etched across his face, and Mat took the opportunity to claim his open mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. A shocked noise resounded from Ben’s mouth before it was replaced by a throaty groan and his eyes were clenched shut. His large hands finding Mat’s skinny hips, and he, by way of the belt loops, pulled Mat into his lap, his thin legs on either side of the chair. Mat’s hand were clutched onto Ben’s collar, undoing two buttons and pulling him closer as they explored each other’s mouths, Mat playfully bit at the older man’s lip making Ben arch his hips forward to hit against Mat’s. Ben wound one hand into the luscious curls at the nape of Mat’s neck, the other pressing at the small of Mat’s back, pulling him closer and encouraging the devastatingly slow grinding rhythm that the younger man’s hips had fallen into. 

Ben tossed his head back, gasping for breath and trying to collect his thoughts while Mat kissed and nipped his way down his jawline and throat before going to workon the side of his neck.

“Mat,” Ben groaned into the mess of soft curls he leaned against, his words answered only by a deep hum against the tender skin of his throat. “Mat, you- we really shouldn’t-” A chuckle resounded between kisses, before Mat pulled away, Ben trying not to protest. Mat straightened out, shifting his weight intentionally against his teacher’s groin and delighting in the way Ben bit his lip to try and stop the impending moans. Mat leaned his forehead against Ben’s, looking into his bright blue eyes positively swimming in guilt and ecstasy.

“Mr. Willbond-” Mat started then smirked, “Ben. I have eyes, you know. I can see the way you look at me-”

He leaned down for a pulling kiss.

“Watching me in class-”

Again.

“Through the halls-”

Deeper this time.

“With that adorably dazed look on your gorgeous face-”

This time on Ben’s throat.

“And the funny part is-”

He nipped at the exposed collar bone beneath his shirt.

“All the time you spend watching me-”

Mat’s hands wandered down Ben’s chest, undoing buttons as he went.

“You never noticed me-”

Mat began to kiss down Ben’s chest, his hands already finding their purchase and beginning to undo the button and zipper that kept back his teacher’s throbbing cock.

“Watching you right back.”

Mat drops to his knees in front of the chair, he finishes undoing Ben’s trousers and pushes them down away from his straining cock along with his boxers. Mat curled a slender hand around the base of the erection, looking up at Ben with a devilish smirk on his lips and a question in his eyes.

“With your permission, Mr. Willbond?”

Ben couldn’t bother with refusals anymore, his hips already arching him towards the perpetually smiling minstrel’s mouth.

“Oh God yes,” Ben only had to open his mouth before Mat’s closed around his trembling cock, the smirk stretched out by the sheer size of it. Ben groaned as that wet heat surrounded his length. He shifts his pants further down, allowing Mat easier access. Mat's hands even move to help him, so his trousers lie trapped on his thighs, with his erection fully freed. Mat keeps one hand on Ben’s thigh, his nails digging into the flesh, as the other goes back to the base of Ben’s cock, pumping ever so slightly in rhythm with the thrusting of Ben’s hips. Ben’s hand entangles itself in Mat’s hair, holding him close, while the other he uses to steady himself against the desk. 

Mat teases at the tip of Ben’s cock, savoring the muffled moans coming from above him as he darts his tongue around, each movement granting him a quiver and groan. From the twisting and pulling of his hair and the quickening of the thrusts into his mouth Mat knows Ben won’t last must longer. He speeds up the pumping to match the movement of Ben’s hips and all at once takes the length of him until it almost prods the back of his throat. 

“Mat!” Ben cries in ecstasy, his hand all but ripping out those lovely curls as he finishes in Mat’s mouth, the motion of swallowing sending shivers through his softening cock. “Mat,” he moans again as the boy in question pops up, tongue darting across moistened lips. 

Ben scrambled to pull his trousers up before Mat straddles him again for a deep, long kiss that leaves them both gasping as the bell warning the end of lunch echoes through the halls. Mat pecks at Ben’s lips once more before climbing off and going around to grab his bookbag from the second row, depositing the perfect test on Mr. Willbond’s desk as he sauntered towards the door. Ben hastily did his shirt back up and strode across the room to pull Mat into a final snog.

“Thank- you,” Ben managed between kisses.

“Anytime,” Mat says with a smirk, pulling away as the bell that signaled the start of class rang. “You owe me, Ben.”

Ben chuckled, “That I do, Mr. Baynton.”

Mat unlocked and swung open the door, letting in a flood of ninth graders chattering, over the din Ben could just make out a pleasant: “See you tomorrow, Mr. Willbond.”

Ben went to his desk, fighting the grin on his face and knowing damn well that was worth the fact that he hadn’t finished any of his marking.


End file.
